


Two Black Cadillacs

by littlemisserudiite



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, I don't think he'd actually cheat btw, They totally killed him, mentions of adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisserudiite/pseuds/littlemisserudiite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the last person you'd want to cheat on is River Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Black Cadillacs

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted 6/19/2014. I think songfics were still around then, though they weren't as popular as they had been. The only difference between this and the original is a name change.

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade_

River stared out the window at the bare trees. She could see the lights from her vehicle and the Cadillac behind her on the trees, despite it being the middle of the day. The Cadillac containing her now dead husband's lover. She had yet to meet the woman, and, not for the first time, wondered why her husband did it.

_Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time_

"John Smith was a great man. He will surely be missed." The preacher presiding over the funeral concluded. John's younger brother, Harold, stood up to speak next.

"My brother was a great friend to me and many people." He began. River and the other woman, Rose Tyler, stared straight ahead. Neither woman was crying. Once Harold finished speaking, the women stood and, one at a time, laid a rose on his coffin and threw a handful of dirt on top.

_Two black Cadillacs_

Two months before, River noticed a new number on his phone. Neither were very social and the few friends they had were shared. She called the number (on her phone) and was surprised when a woman picked up.

"Uh, hi. This is John Smith's wife; I was just calling to ask about your relationship with him. We both travel around a bit so neither of us make friends."

"His WIFE? He never told me he was married! John and I have been dating for a couple months!" The woman's shocked voice drifted through the phone. River was equally surprised and nearly dropped her phone.

"How interesting…" River murmured in reply, anger replacing the shock.

"Very." Was the angry response.

"Miss, how opposed are you to revenge?" River asked, giving her living room a creepy smile.

"It depends on the type." The woman on the phone replied, her smile in her voice.

"I'm River Song." River said.

"Rose Tyler."

_And the preacher said he was a good man, and his brother said he was a good friend_

After the service, River stopped in front of the younger, blonde woman. The corner of her scarlet lips twitched into a smile before she turned and walked back to her black Cadillac.


End file.
